What Happens In Theed
by GothGuyInDenial
Summary: After the death of his master Qui Gon, Obi-Wan opens his heart to the young Queen of Naboo, and quickly finds himself in love. The disaster and romance that really happened in Theed after Phantom Menace....


**A/N: Alright, this is my first fan fic, so be nice. This is also my first time writing anything Obi-Wan/Padme related, so excuse any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: You think if I was George Lucas I would be spending my time writing a petty fanfic story? I think not...**

It was midday as Obi-Wan stood with his back to the balcony door, leaning against the ivory railing, looking out into the capital Theed. He was tired, short cropped hair in disarray, Padawan bread previously removed only a day ago, face pale and weary, eyes sparkling.

He heard Anakin shuffle through the open door behind him. "Master?" he murmured groggily.

"Yes Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned without turning around.

"Master, I…" Anakin stuttered, not knowing how to explain.

"Dreamed of your mother." Obi-Wan finished for him.

"Must you know everything, Master?" Anakin grumbled.

"Not everything, my apprentice." Obi-Wan corrected him. "What is it you wanted?"

"Master, is it….normal to dream of my mother?" Anakin inquired.

"Oh course Anakin. You have been separated for the first time in your life. It happens to the best of us." Obi-Wan replied.

"Did it happen to you?"

"No Anakin, I do not remember my mother." Obi-Wan said softly, then quickly continued, "It's best you packed up, after the parade today we will be on our way."

Anakin observed his master for a few long moments, then bowed slightly and left the older youth alone on the balcony.

Obi-Wan found tears sparkling in his eyes as thoughts of Qui Gon began to brim up. He brushed them away with the pad of his thumb, looking off into the distance, shoulders slouched.

He looked down at his Master's light saber on his hip, and couldn't help but feel a bit nauseated. He had known the day would come. But he had not been prepared for it to be so soon.

He breathed carefully, parched lips tightening at the billow of warm air that left his mouth. "Obi-Wan?" a soft voice asked as the young queen of Naboo appeared, ceremonial makeup applied, hair in an elegant knot, face soft and angelic.

"Your highness." Obi-Wan bowed deeply, eyes never leaving hers. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"May I join you?" Padme asked kindly, a small smile on her lips.

"It is your balcony malady." Obi-Wan merely replied, moving over.

Padme laughed, a tinkling sound that made Obi-Wan's stomach flop. "How is Anakin coming along?" she asked, moving to stand beside him.

_Of course she wants to talk about the boy _Obi Wan though bitterly, but managed to reply in a bright tone, "Fair well, better than expected at the least."

"All is well then." Padme smiled. "And what of his master?"

"What of him?" Obi-Wan replied evenly.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked gently, brow creasing as she placed a delicate hand over Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan remained silent for a long while. "It is hard, knowing he will not return to scold me over my recklessness. In the years that have passed I have grown accustom to his presence. It was familiar to me, it is now lost in the hands of oblivion." He said softly, so quiet she had to lean in a bit to hear him.

His words brought silver tears to the queen's eyes, "If there is anything I can do…"

"Even you cannot bring back the dead malady." Obi-Wan murmured.

"Please, call me Padme." She replied gently, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

Obi-Wan remained silent, looking over the city, "How do you do it?" he murmured.

"Do what?" Padme frowned.

"Rule all of this and still appear so calm? It is a feat I could never accomplish." Obi-Wan replied.

"You underestimate yourself Obi-Wan. You have more patience than I, or anyone before me."

"Patience?" Obi-Wan cracked a smile. "I believe you are confused, malady."

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not. I suppose I will soon see." She watched him intently as he moved to rub the back of his neck.

"Where is my Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly.

"I sent him for a bouquet of water lilies from the Gungans." Padme shrugged, falling into silence.

"Thank you, it is nice to get him off my back for a while. The boy is full of questions." Obi-Wan smiled.

"As is his master." Padme commented.

"Well put." Obi-Wan sighed, "I suppose I should be preparing for the parade, you look ready."

Padme watched him for a moment before replying, "You should. I will see you there." She kissed Obi-Wan's lips, walking to the balcony, leaving a stunned Obi-Wan in her wake.

Padme left, holding her dress off the floor as she sped down the stairs and out of the Jedi Knight's sight.

Obi-Wan touched his lips as if burnt, blue eyes twinkling with wonder. "This should be an interesting night." He murmured, shrugging on his tattered brown Jedi apparel.

He had no idea what he was in for, or how disastrously correct his words were as screams of terror and pain echoed down the silent hallways.

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review please!**


End file.
